Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An electrochemical amperometric sensor measures a concentration of an analyte by measuring a current generated through electrochemical oxidation or reduction reactions of the analyte at a working electrode of the sensor. A reduction reaction occurs when electrons are transferred from the electrode to the analyte, whereas an oxidation reaction occurs when electrons are transferred from the analyte to the electrode. The direction of the electron transfer is dependent upon the electrical potentials applied to the working electrode. A counter electrode and/or reference electrode is used to complete a circuit with the working electrode and allow the generated current to flow. When the working electrode is appropriately biased, the output current can be proportional to the reaction rate, so as to provide a measure of the concentration of the analyte surrounding the working electrode.
In some examples, a reagent is localized proximate the working electrode to selectively react with a desired analyte. For example, glucose oxidase can be fixed near the working electrode to react with glucose and release hydrogen peroxide, which is then electrochemically detected by the working electrode to indicate the presence of glucose. Other enzymes and/or reagents can be used to detect other analytes.